The decision of True Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Takes place in 5x15 hope you like it!
Hades would do whatever it takes to separate them again, to separate the only ones who could defeat him, the saviors, Killian and Emma that's why he didn't kill Killian when he had the chance .He disguised as Killian's brother, Liam to create bad thoughts to Killian saying to him to leave Emma and go find peace as a dead man with him to a better place. He also said to Emma that Killian deserves more than her and that if she loved Killian she would let him go to a better place. This was Killian's last big decision, he decided to leave her after everything that Devil, Hades was filling his thoughts. Emma because she loves him so much she let him go, but tears filled her face and her heart now was splited ,she would never see her true love again but she knew that he would be in a better place. As she was walking through the roads of the Underworld-Storybrook she was crying until her tears went black she thought of their home and that he never lived in it, not even once. She touched his ring and looked the sky:

''Take care of my true love'' She said without expecting to get an answer but she knew he would do that and she continuing walking.

* * *

The rest of them Snow, Henry and Regina just learnt the news.

''Now there has to be another way I can't lose my real dad'' Henry said and Regina looked at him.

''Henry, what did you day?'' Regina said

''I feel him as my own father and now I can't lose him'' Henry said and started crying and Regina hugged him.

''No, this can't be the end right, Regina'' Snow said crying

''I am afraid it is he made his decision'' Regina said

''I must find Emma she must be very...''Snow said but Regina interrupted

''Give her some time alone'' Regina said and went to Charming's apartment.

* * *

Killian and Liam arrived in Hades palace and more specifically to the cave where the two options of every dead was there. Suddenly a fat piece of the earth opened their way up.

''This is it, brother''? Killian said

''Yes, brother let's go'' Liam said and as they walked onto the piece of the earth, Killian started crying thinking of how they first met with Emma, the quiet moments everything all their love journey and he couldn't believe that he was never going to see her again suddenly his thoughts stopped when the rock opened and a bright light was upon their eyes.

''Go savior, go'' Liam said with an evil face and Killian understood with who was he dealing with.

''Hades, I knew this was something wrong'' Killian said and Hades appeared to his natural form

''Oh, yes I defeated you ,the only persons who could destroy me'' Hades said and with his hand he threw a fireball and the path of the piece of the earth was wrapped in flames and then Hades disappeared.

* * *

Hades appeared to his throne and for a company he had his associate Rumpelstilskin who was looking at him like he was ready to kill him.

''It's over they are over'' Hades said and Rumple smiled with sadness.

''You are happy to I see'' Hades said

''No, I am not laughing about you. I know that Hook loves more than himself Emma and now all that love is gone'' Rumple said and Hades smiled.

* * *

Killian was looking between the flames and the bright light, he had still tears in his eyes and only a single word came out of his mouth:

''I love you, my Emma'' Killian said and turned his head to the side of the bright light and suddenly it disappeared and the rock fell into its first place, a bright light from the sky made rain and with this rain the flames stopped the path was open for Killian. He turned his face to the sky.

''Thank you'' He said with tears and walked in the rain and suddenly felt the hope that he will find her. He got out of cave and went to the Underworld-Storybrook. It was raining like hell suddenly between all the chaos he saw his true love, Emma who was walking to their home crying, he automatically said:''Emma! Emma! I love you!'' He said but she couldn't hear him. He run to go to her and the rain was growing faster and faster and suddenly he touched her hand she quickly turned her head and show her true love all wet up.

''Killian, How''? Emma said crying

''Someone let me stay for a little bit'' Killian said and smiled to her.

''And how long are you going to stay with me?'' Emma asked while lightings were hitting the road in the other side.

''My whole life, If you want it of course'' Killian said and Emma's eyes suddenly shined.

''I love you so much, my love I am so sorry for earlier I thought I was going to paradise but my paradise is with you, can you forgive me?'' Killian said and Emma smiled

''I love you so much'' She said and crushed her lips on his suddenly they felt a strong magic, it was true love's kiss.

* * *

Hades looked his crystal ball and looked Emma and Killian breaking his Underworld world and his palace started shaking. Along all this Snow's, Regina's and Emma's names were uncarved from the graves and their duty to the Underworld was over, true love had won even a god.

''I tried to warn you that you would never win them, now doing your dirty works is over so you can't blackmail me and my family anymore'' Rumple said and left the 's and Emma's kiss was so strong that transported them to the real Storybrook everything got back to went to the center of Storybrook Emma and Killian's place and saw what had happened.

''Emma you did it now we are free, I am so proud of you two'' Snow said and hugged them everyone were thanking the saviors suddenly a familiar face appeared it was Rumple.

"Congratulations, saviors you won a god in a way no one thought it was possible and I in my turn I want to thank you'' Rumple said and smiled to them

''Your welcome'' Killian said

That night in Storybrook was a celebration night to thank the saviors for bringing them home, after the party stopped Emma and Killian said goodbye to everyone and went outside Granny's. Emma was wearing the pink dress she wore in their first date but her hair was down this time. Killian realized that she was freezing and gave her his jacket.

''Let's go home, my love?'' Killian said

''Let's go home, my true love'' Emma said and Killian lifted her. Her hands were around his neck and her lips were touching his when they got home they slept in their large bed for the first time together and they had best sleep they ever had. Killian was watching Emma sleeping and his last thought was to keep his promise and stay with her forever.


End file.
